


【留白】少年冷白皮之烦恼（包括番外）

by tonyoshuu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyoshuu/pseuds/tonyoshuu
Summary: 轻魔幻au，轻喜剧风，便宜设定，不要认真。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 轻魔幻au，轻喜剧风，便宜设定，不要认真。

门上的风铃丁零当啷响了一阵子，刘昊然抬头瞥了眼，三个男人结伴进来了。如果再早一些，在酒吧里还算热闹的时候，这点响动也许根本没人注意，但此刻只有留声机轻缓的音乐和白敬亭手边的玻璃器皿偶尔碰撞的声音，氛围宁静安逸，它们就显得刺耳。

星期二，夜里二时三十分。

酒吧里原本并没有客人，适宜万物皆休。

“欢迎光临。”刘昊然亮出营业微笑，顺便递了个眼色给粘在吧台上的王姓侍应生。

王嘉尔不情不愿，动作像只大猫，懒洋洋不肯多使一分没用的力气，准确的拉扯着肌肉起身。

他顺手掏了酒水单晃过去：“大哥们，夜里好，喝点什么？”

王嘉尔的嗓音很沙，听起来和“夜晚”“酒吧”“爵士”都合适。

那三个人都还没有落座，他们站在一张桌子边，并没有打量四周的布局好决定坐在哪儿，而是非常仔细的观察三位酒吧员工。

领头那位进门时就盯了会儿刘昊然，这会儿看着王嘉尔，目光动摇，最后否定似的移走了目光，去看躲在吧台之后的调酒师。

好在这种僵持的局面没有维持太久，他们在放下酒水单的那张桌边坐下了，点了两杯威士忌一杯玛格丽特，然后就靠在椅子上静静得看着调酒师。

白敬亭非常安静，也非常苍白，在吧台区域格外微弱的冷光中血色全无。他做事很有条理，先调鸡尾酒，让三杯饮料同时完成，然后他轻声说：“嘉尔，好了，端去吧。”

声音又低又沉。

那三位顾客六目相对了一会儿，似乎就某个结论达成一致。

他们的酒刚沾上桌面，领头那位就端酒起身，往吧台那儿走过去。

这杯幸运的威士忌跑了个完美的折返。

王嘉尔在他背后翻了个白眼，对这位仁兄浪费了他宝贵的体力十二万分不满。

吧台后白敬亭的目光有些警惕，清洗器皿的动作都放缓了点儿。

挣扎一番还是在那人开口前询问：“先生，是……酒不合口吗？”

虽然他还根本没有喝。

来人摇了摇头，在白敬亭正对面的高脚凳上坐下，从口袋里翻出一张名片放在台面上：“你好，我姓叶，叶福生，是垳峡制药的董事之一，幸会，是萧先生介绍我来的。”

那张冷若冰霜的脸似乎抽动了一下：“哦，您好，叶先生。有什么可以帮您的？”

他边问边微微侧头看了一眼收银台的刘昊然，那人似笑非笑，伸出手指朝自己背后的墙上指了指。

白敬亭不用看也知道那面墙上有什么，一个粉笔没写完的“正”字，只差最后一横。

叶先生也注意到了他的目光，不自觉往前倾了一点昭示自己的存在：“是的，只有你能帮我。”

王嘉尔凑热闹似的在离他们不远的地方靠着吧台站定。

“请讲。”

来人这时反而犹豫了起来，他又扭头看了一眼王嘉尔，终于下定决心提出要求。

但他音量很小：“我希望你咬我一口。”

……

虽说遇到过这种事了，但这么直接的还真是头一遭。

王嘉尔吓得弹起来朝他喊：“大哥你自重啊，我们是正当营业，不是gay吧。”

白敬亭本来没往那儿想，王嘉尔这么一提，气得脸色更青了：“王嘉尔你闭嘴！”

叶董事也听出了其中误会，看着白敬亭脸有些红，他赶紧摆摆手：“不是那个意思，不是那个意思，我这就是，字面意义！”

白敬亭哭笑不得的说：“对不起，我只是个调酒师，要是……”

他停顿了一下，刘昊然不知道什么时候从收银台挪过来了，一手搭上他的肩膀把他揽在怀里。

白敬亭瞪了他一眼，也没挣开：“要是饮品有什么问题我可以帮忙，哪怕是叫我取些刀叉纸巾也都没问题，但先生您的要求……”

“有点不合适吧。”

叶董事看了一眼接话的刘昊然，皱了皱眉。此时他的两个手下也从葛优瘫换了坐姿，微微前倾，蓄势待发。

“合不合适无非是价钱问题。”

他故意停下，又在白敬亭即将说话之前抢去话头：“价钱不仅指钱，你有什么愿望都可以提提看，也许我能做到呢？”

白敬亭眯了眯眼睛，他的眼珠即使在如此幽暗的光线中都呈现出一种玻璃质地的棕色。

他沉思了片刻：“什么愿望都可以？”

反而是刘昊然略微吃惊的捏了一把他的肩膀。

叶董事玩味的笑了笑，点头：“你说说看。”

“一枚日光戒。”

叶董事眼角抽了抽：“先生，我要是在这块有门路也不至于到这里找你了。”

“市博物馆里有一枚，二楼三号厅，第19号展示橱。”

对面的人收起支在吧台上的胳膊，将它们交叉在胸前，盯着他沉思了一会儿：“我需要和我的下属商量一下。”

下属？保镖吧。

王嘉尔又翻了个白眼。

叶先生总算回到自己的桌边，和两个同伴交头接耳起来。

刘昊然在此期间没有回到他的收银台，在白敬亭身边围着转，一会儿小声问点这个，一会儿小声问点那个。

有个别问题把白敬亭逗笑了，他们声音很小，但王嘉尔还是能听到。

他听到刘昊然问：“你萧大哥是不是讨厌我啊？但我也没和他见过面，不至于吧？”

白敬亭笑着碰碰他的胳膊：“没有，不是你，他是在整我呢。”

“……你又干嘛了？”

“估计是前两个月的唱片鉴赏会，我答应了但最后没去，他闹别扭了呗。”

“啊？前两个月？”刘昊然想了想：“是你说有事但我……咳……的那天晚上？”

白敬亭叹了口气，这小子脑子还是太快了，他点了点头。

“那……要怪也怪我吧？”

“你要这么说也行，反正给我找麻烦等于给你找麻烦。”

“行吧……”

那三位老兄在讨论期间总算做了点儿在酒吧该做的正经事，把手中的酒喝完了。

王嘉尔正兴高采烈的抓起了酒水单要走过去，就看见姓叶的突然站起来朝吧台走。

“F**k，他是不是和我八字不合？怎么每次我想干点什么他就打断我。”

刘昊然在他身后笑得幸灾乐祸见牙不见眼。

叶先生无视他一张灿烂的笑脸，颇为严肃地问白敬亭：“是不是你们所有同类都知道博物馆那枚戒指是日光戒？”

“差不多。”

他又犹豫了一下，然后说：“好，我同意，可以。但是只拿那枚戒指太明显了，我打算干脆弄一批，将戒指混在其中，这个动作太大，给我点时间，我要计划计划。”

白敬亭微微拧着眉毛，等他说完才给出否定意见：“不行，只要戒指，其他的别动，那是公共财产。”

叶先生扬了扬眉毛：“还是只谈交易吧，我给你想要的，至于我怎么做是我自己的事，你就别管了。”

白敬亭仍然不悦，但他没再吭声。

姓叶的见他默许，进一步提问：“听说刚转化时会很虚弱，是这样吗？”

白敬亭面无表情：“是。”一个字都不愿多说。

“那在最初阶段我需要你的保护，就当是——售后服务？”

“啧。”一声响亮的嫌弃，但这声音不是白敬亭发出的，“白白，他太麻烦了。我不喜欢。”

“我也不喜欢，但他也许能拿到日光戒。”

叶先生目瞪口呆得看着白敬亭当着他面直言不讳，气得不行，不由自主伸手指着白敬亭：“你！”

但下一秒他的手指指骨就极其不自然的扭转了90度，朝向别的方向。

他先听到清脆的咔嚓一声，而后才感觉到撕心裂肺的疼痛。

“谁允许你指着他？”

叶先生捂住手，哀嚎着后退了两步，那个收银台的小子，像是凭空出现在他身边，森冷的语气让人寒毛林立。

但他的态度瞬息万变，转眼又对着吧台里笑嘻嘻的说：“戒指没那么重要啦，没它我不也过得好好的嘛。再说你也说啦，那是公共财产，随便拿走多不好。”  
装得跟真的似的。

两个保镖赶紧上前扶住他，本来见他们洽谈友好并不怎么留意这边，听到痛呼已经晚了。他们不知道发生了什么，正打算上前修理这个看起来并不太健壮的小子。

叶先生顾不得手指，赶紧伸胳膊拦下他俩。

疼痛驱散了他所有的醉意和困顿，现在他反应过来……他认错了人，眼前这个被他第一个排除的，笑起来像晴天的太阳的人，才是他真正要找的。

这不能怪他……这太讽刺了。

“有话好说！如果那位先生的提议你不喜欢，我们还可以谈谈你想要的。”

刘昊然用一种轻蔑又怜悯的眼神望着他：“我想要的我已经有了。”

叶先生顾不上愤怒，他迷茫了一小会儿。这世上有这么多诱惑，他不知道怎么会有人这样过分知足——虽然他不是人——但他仍然不信：“不可能，不可能……总有些你想要的东西……”

刘昊然似乎是思考了一下，然后他扭头看着白敬亭：“是有。”

叶先生抓住了他的回答：“什么？你要什么？”

“你给不了我，我想要白白永远陪我，但他现在不愿意……”他说这话时，一瞬不瞬的望着白敬亭。

那人躲在昏暗的灯光里，普通人看的模糊，他却看的清楚，看得到他瞳孔放大；四周寂静，普通人听不到，他却也听得清楚，听到他骤然乱了的心跳。

好吧，如果白敬亭也爱他，总会有机会的。哪怕他老了，不再有漆黑的头发和挺直的身板，只要他爱他，他总会有机会的。

他恋恋不舍的移开目光，重新看向叶先生，一字一顿：“你，给，不，了。”

那姓叶的面目有些狰狞，他的面部肌肉令人不适的抽动了两下，将被疼痛佝偻起的背部挺直了一些：“先生，我本来想好好谈谈，但生意人，知道总有谈不成的时候……”

他的保镖在他身后朝刘昊然举起黑洞洞的枪口。

“你不会以为，我没有任何防范就来见该死的吸血鬼吧？”

刘昊然好笑的看着他：“该死的？那你还想着要当该死的吸血鬼呢。”

“枪里的子弹是特殊定制的银弹……”

他没能说完，就和他的保镖们一起倒下了。

刘昊然动也没动。

王嘉尔甩了甩手腕，低头看那三个人：“怕不是个傻子吧，银弹头，也得打的中啊银弹头！”

说完嫌弃的在他们背上踩了两脚。

刘昊然脑袋大：“……你没杀了吧？”

王嘉尔脸皱起来：“我有那么缺心眼吗？？？这是……那个什么制药公司的董事诶！杀了岂不是很麻烦，丢给你洗掉记忆就好了！”

刘昊然很勉强给出一个“算你还有点脑子”的表情，蹲下去给人洗脑。

王嘉尔咋咋呼呼往白敬亭身边跑：“哇小白，今天你完了，他要洗三个人，等下肯定很饿。”

“你不说话没人当你哑狗！”

“哇靠刘昊然！我好歹比你大几岁！你不喊哥也就算了，还骂我狗？？？”

“狼和狗不都是犬科吗没多大差别的。”

王嘉尔抓耳挠腮：“小白！你管管他！”

“……你们三岁和五岁吵架我一大人跟着掺和什么？”

王嘉尔气得要冒烟了，在原地瞪了刘昊然一会儿，突然想起来什么，飞奔去收银台找出粉笔，在墙上把正字补全。

“恭喜你啊小白！第五次被认错了！”

“……”这小子被怼死真是活该。

王嘉尔把粉笔放回原位，一回头，刘昊然已经完成工作直奔白敬亭而去。

“白白……我饿……”

王嘉尔撇撇嘴，他说什么来着。

刘昊然像是演练过千万次，拥住他仅有的人类，将头埋在他纤细温热的颈间。

王嘉尔快瞎了：“操，我今天才说的我们这不是gay吧，刘昊然你真让我下次说不出口。”

白敬亭没好气的横他一眼：“我看你很闲，去把那三个人……嘶……丢远点。”

刘昊然咬下去了。

疼痛，却像亲吻。

\------end------


	2. 番外

白敬亭回头看了一眼，刘昊然不在他平时窝着的那张沙发里。  
老萧早八百年约了他今晚去参加店里的唱片鉴赏会，他也提前一周就在酒吧外挂了今日歇业的告示。  
由于不用工作，白敬亭没有穿上平日的衬衫牛仔裤，一件卫衣松松垮垮的罩着，衣服不贴身更显得肩宽胯窄。  
王嘉尔也在受邀名单，一边等他出门一边在座位间四处流窜，看上去像是有点多动症。  
“嘉尔？看见昊然了吗？”  
“嗯？刘昊然？”  
“对啊。”  
这会儿天才刚刚变得全黑，他不该不在酒吧里。  
王嘉尔卡住了，杵在原地想了想：“诶！？对啊，你这么一说，刘昊然呢！？”  
“……这是刚才我问你的。”  
“厄……但我下午就没看到他了。”  
白敬亭随意对他挥了挥手，示意他该干嘛干嘛：“那等我下，我去后面看看，得跟他说声出门了。”  
“行啊，你去。”

  
走道里的灯已经打开。  
每次经过的时候白敬亭都很讶异，仅仅是看厌了的墙壁仿古纹理和橙黄灯光，就会让他觉得心中温暖。  
翻新装修的时候，样式都是刘昊然挑的。  
冲干净地上的血污，刷上浅棕的涂料，挂上新的壁灯，住进新的人……噩梦好像就这样过去了。  
他想起完工那天刘昊然的笑，眉目弯弯，将喜悦和盘托出，灯光都被映成朝阳。

  
他正在回忆里入迷，后门却传来动静。  
白敬亭紧绷了一下，但想到老萧在酒吧后门布的防御结界，也算铜墙铁壁，于是边往里走边出声询问：“昊然？”  
回答他的是一声虚弱的呼痛，但那嗓音确实属于刘昊然。  
白敬亭皱起眉毛往音源处急赶几步：“怎么了？”  
“我……嘶……出门办了点事儿。”  
白敬亭扶住他打量了一会儿，指尖的灼痕还未消退……  
但此时天已黑尽，离日落该有差不多一个小时，他这是无法自我疗愈了。  
白敬亭很少看他受这么重的伤，准确的说，从未见过。  
他沉吟片刻，在可能引起的失血性休克和刘昊然的巨大痛苦间做出一个简短的衡量，接着腕起袖子，将手臂上清晰凸起的血管递到吸血鬼嘴边。  
刘昊然被眼前的诱惑镇住了，其实他在回来前去郊区的林地里猎了一只鹿，但鹿血效果甚微，就算他喝到胃里饱胀，身体仍然枯竭，渴求供给。  
但下一刻，触电似的，刘昊然把白敬亭推开了。  
“不，不行，再等等吧……也许明天就好了。”  
也许是熟悉的氛围安抚了他受创的身心，他看起来甚至真的比进门时好一些了。  
白敬亭挑了挑眉，收回手臂：“你白天出去了？干什么去的？”  
他知道刘昊然不会无缘无故自己找死，但一时半会儿也猜不出缘由。  
刘昊然不躲不闪望着他：“处理点私事。”竟还露出一个微微讨好的笑。  
这摆明了是不愿意告诉他。  
“……行吧。那我和嘉尔去老萧那儿了。”他语气颇为平静，似乎对隐瞒不甚介意，临走还回身叮嘱一句：“你早点休息。”

  
前厅里的王嘉尔终于结束了他刚才发作的多动症，在靠近门边的躺椅上昏昏欲睡。  
白敬亭拿脚踢了踢：“起来，走了。”  
王嘉尔勉强振作了一下：“……挺快的嘛，我还以为要等几个小时。”  
白敬亭白了他一眼：“非得这么夸张？”  
他们出了门，仲春的夜晚还是有些冷。白敬亭伸手紧了紧领口。  
王嘉尔竟不以为然：“不是吗？我们每次活动不带他，他都要拽住你讲半天。”又想了想，眉头都皱起来：“我真是搞不懂，你又不是几个月不回来，他到底都要唠叨些什么？”  
白敬亭哧一声笑了，但笑完他又管不住脑子的琢磨起来。  
“嘉尔，今天白天来过什么人吗？”  
“人？没有。”  
“你确定？”  
“确定啊，我今天一天都待在酒吧，没出去呢……哦！不过有只鸽子。”  
他的脚步顿了一下：“什么鸽子？”  
“就那种……”王嘉尔伸手在胸前比划：“白的……不是，灰的，这么大的鸟……”  
白敬亭要疯了：“……我知道什么是鸽子，我是问你，什么样的鸽子。”  
王嘉尔冥思苦想，半天才说：“好像也不是灰的，身体白色，翅膀尾巴黑色，所以动起来看上去像灰的……嗯……脖子后面绿绿的，脚上好像绑着一个小木棒。”  
这描述其他人听了一个头两个大，但白敬亭反应过来，他说的应该是两个街区外空灵琴行的通信信鸽。  
他思索时容易皱眉：“昊然捉的？”  
“没注意，但既然没找我没找你……应该是吧。”  
他们已经从酒吧走出将近500米远了，白敬亭想着，回去还是要找他问清楚，什么事情值得他花大钱去买空灵的情报，又有什么事情值得他拿自己的生命冒险。  
“哦，我想起来，鸽子飞到后堂的时候，我还感应到一个术法回响，大概……是个血痕咒？”  
白敬亭的脚步到底被这一句话彻底绊住了。  
空灵琴行、血痕咒……  
那不是刘昊然买的，吸血鬼的血根本不能施血痕咒，那是他三年前买的四则咒术里，最后一条没有应答的。  
他曾经以为永远都不会有应答。  
被压抑半晌的痛惜，叫他的呼吸和脚步一起停滞了。  
王嘉尔看他突然木桩似的戳在原地不动了，拿手在他眼前晃了晃：“怎么了？”  
“嘉尔，你自己去吧。帮我跟老萧哥说声抱歉，明明是我答应好的事……下次请他吃饭。”  
王嘉尔想了想这人请客十顿里八顿火锅，火锅里全是辣锅，疯狂后退：“行那你们去啊，别带我别带我！”  
一溜烟的跑远了。

  
白敬亭原路折返，他一路吹着冷风，还是听到自己心跳如擂鼓。  
以至于他开锁的手都在抖，以至于他一阵风跑过前厅……  
刘昊然早就听到动静，合上冰箱讶异的看了他一眼：“你怎么回来了？不是去萧大哥那儿吗？”  
白敬亭跑得急了，这会儿有点喘。  
他不答话，急促的呼吸一声一声击打吸血鬼灵敏的耳膜。  
“……咳。到底怎么了，你跑什么啊？”他把合上的冰箱又打开，倒了杯橙汁递给白敬亭：“先喝口水？”  
白敬亭上前一步接过，喝了半杯，突然又放下杯子，猛的抱住他。  
他颈间血脉散发出温暖香甜的气息，刘昊然挣了一下却没能挣开……白敬亭抱得太紧了。  
刘昊然声音都有些变调：“白白你干嘛？这会儿我不好控制自己……万一伤到你……”  
“刘昊然。”白敬亭打断他。“最后一个人解决了吗？”  
回答他的是片刻沉默，与片刻沉默后的一声叹息。  
经过不懈努力，刘昊然总算把他扒拉开了一点儿，他说话看着他的眼睛：“你知道了，怎么知道的？”  
“嘉尔看到了信鸽，随后感知到血痕咒。”  
“……反应挺快的。”  
白敬亭给了他一个“也不看看我是谁”的眼神：“你能耐了，大白天的自己出门。”  
“这不是怕他又跑了吗……而且我带斗篷了……”  
白敬亭在他左手的灼痕上轻轻按了一下。  
“嘶——”  
“你带斗篷了，有用吗？”  
“还是有点……嘶！好吧好吧用处不大！”  
白敬亭又沉默了，睁着一双天真的眼睛，认真看着他。  
搞的刘昊然有些结巴：“我…我知道错了，下次不敢了。”  
白敬亭总算笑了笑：“没有下次，我的仇人今天不是死光了吗？”  
“诶……对……”  
“刘昊然。”  
“啊，啊？”  
“在世上多一个仇敌和少一个你之间，我选前者。”  
白敬亭说得虔诚，带着不容置疑的坚决，刘昊然也跟着沉静下来。  
“我知道……但我不会死。”  
“……”白敬亭拿他没法子，“行吧，您不会死。”  
他说话突然带上您字那可不是好征兆，刘昊然果断使出杀手锏，亮出虎牙去牵他的手：“白白，你要对我有信心啊。”  
白敬亭也露出一个灿烂的假笑：“有信心，您不会死，但会饿吧。”  
然后他猝不及防拿起桌上的餐刀划破了皮肤。  
“你……！”  
这是刘昊然还有余力说出的最后一个字，他眼底的金色开始显现了。

白敬亭很疯。  
他也知道自己很疯。  
鉴于刘昊然白天也发疯，不如算成礼尚往来。  
平时，在刘昊然能控制自己的时候，白敬亭不喜欢他用牙里的麻醉剂——那有一定的致幻作用——他宁愿疼一点。  
显然现在刘昊然不能。  
冰冷的液体混进他的血管，白敬亭的脑子几乎是立刻腾起一片迷雾，冰箱、餐具橱、带金边的碟和茶杯……都渐渐扭曲着远离。  
他脚下虚浮，刘昊然下意识箍住了他。

与他此刻需要的血液量成正比，血族的腺体凭借本能释放更多的麻醉剂，白敬亭从来没有接受过这个剂量，因此他不明白晕眩之后陌生的潮热是什么。  
怪事还在接着发生，那个总是竭力避免造成额外创口的吸血鬼松开他的脖子，又将他卫衣的领子往下啦扯，在锁骨下方重新咬下去。  
白敬亭忍不住轻轻问了声：“……昊然？”

但回答他的只有一声模糊的呜咽和更加放肆的啃咬，他的肩膀上又添一个伤口。  
刘昊然抬气手，他的指甲……变成了血族该有的样子，尖细锋利，轻轻一划卫衣就开了口子，摇摇欲坠挂在白敬亭身上。  
他没有掌握好力度，便也一道划破了人类的皮肤，留下两道长长的血痕。  
此时白敬亭的视野要清晰分辨出事物着实有些困难，他必须打点十二分精神，才勉强看清刘昊然的双手已经痊愈。  
黑暗中金色的瞳孔倒是醒目。  
从胸口至腹部，细细渗出的血珠终于引起了血族的注意，他松开牙齿，抬起头，也不急于进食，反而仔细打量人类。  
刘昊然的动作充满攻击性，但白敬亭也说不上来为什么，他并不觉得害怕——当然麻醉剂也有镇定功效——可他明白，不感到害怕的是他的心……  
刘昊然不会伤害他的。  
像榫钉进卯，月影钻进水里，成为不可撼动的念头。

刘昊然看够了，终于舍得低头，沿着伤口一寸寸舔过，他连舌尖也是凉的，舔舐的痕迹似一条蛇，不危险，却滑腻地裹挟欲望。  
白敬亭再迟钝也咂摸出点味儿来，合着吸血鬼喝嗨了还有这个附加效果？  
疼痛被麻醉剂切断，剩余的五感还在狂欢。  
刘昊然弄得他有点痒，他便伸手搡了一把，发出猫似的轻哼。  
那吸血鬼的动作顿了一下，随即凑到他的面前。  
白敬亭的视线越来越模糊，那双金色瞳孔瞧在他眼里模糊，却光斑闪烁。  
有带着血液铁锈味的嘴唇吻向他。

白敬亭轻轻勾了勾嘴角，他张开嘴唇迎接爱人，向纸醉金迷宣告臣服。  
他不再计较刘昊然是否清醒，是否因生气不像平时那样多话，又或者这旖旎气氛只适合佐以寂静和沉沦。

人类垂着眼睛，他的睫毛不长，但卷翘，配他的面孔恰到好处，对外人勾勒冷淡，对朋友勾勒真诚，也能对着刘昊然勾勒盈盈笑意。  
刘昊然勉强回神，也心中惊异，他从没见过他的人类表情如此迷离，方才被本能勾起的欲念又怒张几分。  
刘昊然知道是自己的缘故，麻醉剂肯定过量了，但这可以避免失血过多带来的不良反应，无论如何都值得。  
况且……白敬亭确实太不清醒了，对他所有的动作都格外诚实顺从，这么看来，何止是值得……八成是赚了？

送进第三根手指时，他的肩膀得到了一个极轻的啃咬，也许算不得啃咬，只是牙齿和皮肤耳鬓厮磨。  
刘昊然被逗笑了：“怎么了？”  
“难受……”他的嗓音也带着不正常的迷糊。  
他应该不会觉得痛才对，但刘昊然依然询问：“痛吗？我可以慢一点？”  
“不痛……”他似乎是想了一会儿，眉头小小的皱着，又似乎想不清楚：“嗯……反正不痛……不用慢点儿……”说着抱紧了吸血鬼的脖子。  
白敬亭简直像是醉酒……虽然他没在刘昊然面前喝醉过，但，管他呢，狡猾的吸血鬼已经开始考虑下次怎么灌醉他。  
他红润的嘴唇就贴在刘昊然耳边，所有细微的呻吟都逃不脱血族异于常人的听力。  
刘昊然也说不上来这究竟是福利还是折磨，暗自咬了咬嘴唇：“白白？”  
“……嗯？”  
“我能进来吗？”  
人类在他怀里散发馨甜的气味，他迷蒙的理解了一会，突然笑起来：“好啊。”

有什么在血族的思维里炸开了。  
他也感染了人类的浑浑噩噩，将性器与牙尖一同钉对方的身体……  
他没那么饿，但这是白敬亭的错，是白敬亭招惹他，勾起他进食的欲望。  
即使人类现在感觉不到疼痛，他还是扬起纤长的脖颈，发出难忍的呼叫。  
“唔。”

他们的世界终于疯狂到不相上下。  
白敬亭的脑子里有无数的红色在相互纠缠吞噬，血液从颈间两个创口慢慢流失，而身体被温柔撕裂、贯穿。  
感觉不到疼，只知道快感与爱意。  
他将所感受到的一切宣之于口，不做保留。  
他听得到自己高低婉转的吟哦，但不觉羞耻。

他太放纵自己，以至于比刘昊然快一步到达高潮。  
但那个吸血鬼也疯了，紧紧按住他，剥夺了他的自由。  
“你松开……唔……”他胡乱挣扎起来，眼前无数的红斑被刺眼的白攻城略地。  
“刘昊……啊！刘昊然！”  
极乐的酷刑里，一刻像一天那么长，任他求饶哀叫，该死的吸血鬼总能撞上他身体里最难熬的那一点。  
刘昊然死死按着他的腰，他的指甲又失控地伸长了，在人类的后腰上留下几条狭长的划痕。  
白敬亭只看得到一片混沌……折磨他的人终于松开手。  
这一次血族把冰冷的精液毫无阻隔得留在他温热的身体里——从没有过，刘昊然总是很注意——总是担心会对他的身体有些影响。  
不应期的身体敏感的瑟缩了一下，但不知他腾云驾雾的头脑突然想到了什么，嘶哑地笑起来。  
他感应到刘昊然的疑惑，懒洋洋解释：“你取走那么多，总算是留了点什么给我。”他像是从水里刚捞上来的，汗湿的头发蜿蜿蜒蜒贴在脸上，眼角那颗痣，就那么正正好好，从蜿蜒的缝隙间露出来，一张干净面孔突然被装点得妖气四溢。  
“你怎么还招我！”  
这个堂堂百年血族瘪着嘴，语气竟有些委屈……？  
但白敬亭又清醒一点了：“……你干嘛？”  
“你说呢？”他总算有点种族自觉，坏笑着露出两颗尖牙。

……对于事后白敬亭在屋里躺了一周的事，无辜同事王嘉尔带着黑眼圈，硬撑着摇了摇头：“没事，累就累点，比瞎眼好啊。”

\----------番外也end----------


End file.
